Magically Delicious
by HMxEB4ever
Summary: Just a fluffly little oneshot about Sirius's Divination Finals, Moony, and Lucky Charms. Hopefully it's funny, and not as lame as the summary makes it sound. Rated of some possible language and Slash. R&R!


_Yay! A remi/siri fanfic! I wrote this at three am last night, so it's a little weird. My only prompt was finding a box of Lucky Charms under my bed, I'm not sure how they got there, I don't even eat Lucky Charms… If you see any grammer/spelling errors, let me know' kay?_

_And I know that in their fifth year they would have OWLS, not final exams, but it was three, remember?_

_Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters, J.K.Rowling does. And although I own a box of Lucky Charms, the cereal and catch phrase belong to their respective owner… _

_--_

**Magically Delicious **

Sirius sat in front of the crystal ball, eager to get his exam over with and get back to Moony. It was the day after the full moon, and the other three Marauders had had to leave the werewolf to talk their Divination final.

"Now Mister Black, what do you see?" asked Professor Trelawny (the grandmother of Syblle).

The young Black leaned over the ball. He didn't see anything. Peter was the better oracle of the group. Oh well, time for Padfoot to b-s his was out of another tight spot.

"I'm seeing…" he began choosing the name that was constantly on his mind. "I'm seeing Remus Lupin, he's being chased, the crowd's after… his 'lucky charms'…?"

"Good, good! What else do you see?" the old woman asked, incredibly intrigued.

"Um…"

"Can you see why they want to capture him?" she pushed her large glasses up her pointed nose.

"Because…" Sirius stifled a laugh, but his face turned bright red.l "Because Remus is _magically delicious!_"

Sirius could hear James and Peter laughing outside the classroom door. Professor Trelawny paled.

"I'm sorry Mister Black, I'll have to fail you…"

"Very good ma'am, may I go?" Padfoot smiled.

The Professor watched as the gorgeous animagious pranced out of the room to his laughing friends and sighed. If only he had studied.

--

Sirius ran to the hospital wing where he knew Moony would be waiting for him. He got there just as James was leaving.

"Warm him up for me, eh Prongsie?"

"Yes, though he might be a little mad you said he was 'magically delicious'…"

"Told him then, good!"

Sirius sauntered up to Remus's bed. "Hello Remi!"

"Siri, you failed you Divination exam!" the werewolf whined.

"Yup!" Padfoot stuck out his chest a little, rather proud, for he was a Black, and quite confident.

"I even helped you study!"

"But when _you _help me study, I get distracted by thoughts of your lucky charms!:

"Yeah, Prongs mentioned that, what exactly _are _my –eh-hem- 'lucky charms'?" Remus blushed, he had a good idea of what the (perverted) animagious was thinking.

"Your soft dangly bits in you trousers (1), you know your…" Sirius trailed of as a young Madam Promfrey came up to the bed nest to them. To eavesdrop on the two fifth years no doubt.

"Pads, that's revolting!" You pervert!!" a flustered Moony cried.

"Oh come on Moons, like you don't think about mine!"

"You think too highly of yourself, not everyone is sexually attracted to you!" Remus crossed his arms and turned away from Sirius.

Sirius thought about that. "Yes they are…" he pointed out. The young Madam Pmfrey blushed, as she herself had lost her virginity to the young Black.

"Oh come on Remi!" Siri pulled his friend closer to him on the bed and brushed a hand across the soft scarred skin, causing the smaller boy to turn.

Their lips met briefly. Madam Pomfrey's gasp stoped them, as she ran off to spread the gossip around the school.

"I thought we were keeping our relationship a secret!" Remus breathed.

"Not anymore… We have been dating since Christmas, people were bound to find out…" Both boys turned slightly pink, remembering their drunken first kiss (Sirius was drunk of Fire Whisky, as opposed to Remus and his Butter Beer… )

Sirius caught his boyfriend up in another kiss, this time running his tongue along the smaller boys chapped lips, begging for entrance. Remus's lips parted as he melted into the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Merlins Moony!" Sirius said. "You are magically delicious!"

--

_(1) He's talking about Moony's balls, just to be clear… _

_So wad ja think? Love it, hate it? Either way, click the blue, grey, purple (?) button and review!_


End file.
